


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by flyingdutchman



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Novelization, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingdutchman/pseuds/flyingdutchman
Summary: A novelization of Terry Rossio's turned down Pirates of the Caribbean 5 script. Dialogue, Story, and Characters are not my own.Sea serpents, sea witches, even mermaids all join the adventure as Captain Jack Sparrow fights to gain his imprecious pearl, to detain a villainous wench, and to help fix the problems that may follow. Lost lovers, cursed treasure, and characters you all know and love fight for the same cause in this thrilling sequel following Pirates 4. Can Jack cheat death again?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since the events of On Stranger Tides. Philip is now a cartographer with a secret obsession with the treasure of the Mermaid Trove. Cora is a young and enthusiastic 10 year old girl who is interested in tales and stories. 
> 
> After a threat from the navy, they must watch who they give their maps to. Especially the Spanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcripted from the original script of Pirates of the Caribbean 5 by Terry Rossio. [unfilmed]

It was a warm Jamaican day in Kingston Harbor, and the village was bustling with activity. The ports had fastening to which many boats laid anchor, longboats unloaded by slaves. The fisherman’s yells could be heard ways away, where they hawked the catch of the day. The sky gleamed with it’s blue intricacy and beauty.

 

There was a boardwalk near this city, quite unique indeed. Many people could be seen now. Men were dressed in light suits as they briskly walked the boards, young women twirled parasols. Some british soldiers stooped to play dice.

 

A young lady raced through the crowd, dodging cargo, villagers, passengers. Cora June. A young girl about 10 years old, with a blue print dress plainly too large for her. Comely.

 

She clutched a thin book to her chest.

 

Cora stopped. A goat was perched on a barrel of hay, and it bleated. She laughed musically, racing around this unforeseen obstacle.

 

She ran farther in and further, across the street and into town. A fancy carriage drove past her. She was running to a particular shop. The wooden sign attached loosely to a iron pole, the wood weathered. “McNally & Sons”, then under that. “Chart House”. She burst through the door.

 

Wait, no. She quickly concerned her features, and darted to behind a shelf. The lamps hanging from the ceiling giving a musty scent, the shelf having books, tons of em.

 

A deeply tanned man with sharp eyes held another man up. Captain Benbow… and Genial McNally. Benbow held him up against a wall by his throat. He sneered.

 

“We have an understanding? Aye?”

 

In Benbow’s free hand he had a roll of charts, and but he didn’t let go just yet.

 

“Philip! Come here!” McNally choked out.

 

The shop was filled and dazzled with maps, more maps than probably anyone in actual retrospect would ever use. Charts, and even ship logs piled the floor to the ceiling, and a young man. Philip, not much older than the last time, now appentrentice to the cartographer.

 

He took in the reality, practically more amused than worried. “I’ve wanted to do that myself, on occasion.” He noted out loud. McNally rolled his eyes and motioned.

 

“Tell him!”

 

Benbow looked to McNally and back to Philip, cautioning and stern. “You do no business with the Spanish. None. You’ll fashion them no charts!”

 

Philip replied quickly, still seeing as his master was in a tough position.

 

“Never. May the deep seas and cannibal fish recieve them.”

 

Benbow released McNally with a look and a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips, satisfied. McNally rubbed his neck while Benbow snapped the charts open; looking at it intently. He raised his head, straightened up and stated. “This is good work.”

 

“Aye. Obsessed, the boy is.” McNally followed.

 

Benbow rerolled the charts, exchanging glances with Philip. Then pointed the charts toward him and continued. “War is upon us. Best be ready.”

 

McNally joined in. “Long live the king!”

 

 

-

 

 

Philip sat at his desk quietly. It’d been a couple of hours since the run in with Benbow. His hand traced & tinted an illustration across the map he was working on. Along the map border there was Neptune with his trident raised, three pearls entwined in the tines.

 

A head appeared, young eyes vibrant at the edge of his desk. The girl, Cora, seemed proud of herself.

 

“There’s a new ship in port.” She gushed, and paused. “In from Barbados. Might have some stories. Tales. Seen something. Help you find… you know.” She exclaimed. “What you’re looking for.”

 

The cartographers near Phillip smirked at her excitement and Philip’s dreadness. Cora continued and begged, “Tell the story. Please?”

 

Philip sighed, with a little smile. “Again?”

 

She babbled, jumping once or twice. “Yes! You’re searching for the fabled Mermaid Trove.” She pointed to the map, “That’s why you became a cartographer, so you could look at the charts brought in by all the captains who sail all over the world.” Her eyes glittered with wonder, then she started to raise her voice. “What’s it like? The Trove? Tell the story!”

 

Philip regarded her with amusement, she was so interested. Young and innocent, and a dreamer. “You seem to be doing just fine--”.

 

She interrupted him with more ongoing awe. “It’s the most mysterious treasure ever, hidden in the ocean depths, gathered by mermaids from every ship ever sunk in a battle or lost in a storm.” Cora looked to one of the maps and continued her ramble. “All the treasures of the depths brought to a single place, to what purpose, no man knows. Mountains of gold, and silver, and pearls, shimmering, always shimmering, in those wavy cold depths…”

 

Philip continued to paint on his map. Neptune, mermaids, sunken ships, and a Sea Serpent waving in and out of the water. Cora watched, and a question arose in her head.

 

“Is it guarded?”  She asked, knowing quite well the answer.

 

“Of course it’s guarded. By mermaids. No man has ever seen it, and lived.” He paused, wetting his paintbrush, and shaking his head. “Aye. Not that it matters. The treasure is safe, so very deep, on the floor of the sea. No one could ever reach it--”

 

Cora shouted in a soft voice. “Except you!”, she turned and got something. “You’re going to find it. Maybe… this will help?” She pulled out a flat book, a ship’s log.

 

Philip was astonished and looked at it, flipping between the pages. But, he stopped..

 

“How did you get that?” He questioned very hesitant. He looked her in the eyes. She instead beamed with pride.

 

“Stole it.” Cora declared.

 

This instead got no remorse from Philip. Disapproval lined his face, as he nodded with a ‘No’.

 

Her eyes gleamed innocently. She noted his attitude, then asked. “Was that bad?”

 

He took it from her. “Yes.” Then let it down onto his table. “Stealing is wrong. Off with you!”

 

Cora pouted, and turned; stomping away with ease. Philip grabbed a candle, wistfully lighting it to keep his workspace able and available. He started to work again.

 

The book was calling to him, and he couldn’t help himself. He glanced at it.

 

 

-

 

 

It was nighttime, and still the apprentice kept himself working. The chatter could be heard from outside the shop, and he led himself to be the only one there. He was obsessed. His work table had a cabinet, and he opened the ebony knob. Brushing off a cockroach, there lied the secret map.

 

Philip read a passage from the log and then looked to and from more charts. There was something! His face burst with excitement as he laid a sketch over the map, matching it to the island of San Domingo. A Spanish fort. 

 

He leaned back, staring in disbelief. Then sighed with happiness. “I found it. Good lord.”

 

A small single cockroach scurried along the desk and stopped on one of the ridges. Philip looked to it, speaking. “Can you believe that? I found it! The treasure of all treasures. Right--” He leaned down, ink quilling the spot onto the map with great ceremony. “There.”

 

A burning candle wavered, looking as it had been moved by the breeze. It wavered again, louder and louder. A wall of charts sprung to life, flame searing it burnt.

 

Philip springed up, running to the wall, swatting out the flame. It was no use, it was too large. But, that wasn’t it..

 

“No! No, no, no, no-” He yelled with crippling fear and shock.

 

He could hear them. The other candles began to flare, burning their fortitude and as though a storm catching more and more charts. With a roar, the flames blazed.

 

The maps still dry and brittle became alive, creating a fast inferno. Phillip moved to find his new beloved chart but the flames stood at his way. There was no saving it now.

 

He burst out of the fiery storm, smoke and flame billowing behind him. Looking back, the structure was engulfed, burning harshly. Alarm throttled through the town quickly, shouts distant and weary. Philip couldn’t watch and had to turn away.

 

The burning room’s window had a figure, blue dress. Cora. Her face embraced in shock as fire burned behind her.

 

The sky became infested with smoke, sparks, and darkness. The flicker of the flames loud, rumbling, and terrifying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Then FOLLOW the flames upwards, trailing the smoke and  
> sparks, into the sky, into the stars, the glow of the fire  
> illumining the words  
> PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
> DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES"


	2. Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back and he's looking for a way to bring back the pearl, but he's not the only one who wants her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcripted from the original script of Pirates of the Caribbean 5 by Terry Rossio. [unfilmed]

The ocean floor was clear. Coral brimming it’s front, tropical fish whooshing past. The blue and green hues shifting with the waves. The ocean’s silence rung deafening, the clear Caribbean seas and their beautiful qualities.

 

The ‘ _Abyss_ ’ was a sunken brigantine. Salt was weathering the floated sails, and dead sailors corpses floated in those waters. More dead sailors linked their arms in a wide circle around the mast, as in a dance-- the evidence of the former history stood still. A grinning skeleton was hung onto the ship’s wheel and the tide moved him back and forth. Half buried, a ripped open hull revealed a closed treasure chest. A grouper ambled into the water, and stared.

 

Distance revealed an inquisite two shapes.

 

 _Sea turtles_.

 

The ropes tied around them were gripped as the pulling was done by a so familiar face.

 

 **Captain Jack Sparrow**.

 

The turtles swam harder, Jack keeping one arm extending on the reigns. His other hand was grabbing the compass, which he consulted after every passing swing.

 

He reached the treasure chest, shaking the rope off the turtles while setting them free. He started to tie the ropes around the box. Tentacles appeared near him, imposing and fierce. It reached Jack.. only to be a tiny, cute baby octopus swimming harmlessly past.

 

He secured the chest, then propelled himself upward.

 

Scrum was worried. He looked for Jack from the warm embrace of their small ship, the _Cuttlefish_. He leaned on the rail of the ricketty skiff. It was two masted, colorful, with a quiltwork sail. Outrigger-style hull.

 

He scanned the sea for Jack, still unpleasantly worried. Jack however was climbing the other side of the boat, dripping wet from the saltwater. He pulled on the rope, awakening Scrum; who turned around.

 

“Aaah, ah-hah-hah, hah-hah-HAH-hah hah! Ooh-hoo-hee! You found it!” Scrum gushed, watching Jack with his rope, who continued to pull.

 

“Aye. Found it.” Jack answered with a weak smile, astonished by Scrum’s amusement. Scrum mimicked pulling on the rope, looking to Jack.

 

“Can you tell? By the weight?” He mimicked a pull again, “Might there be gold, silver, or jewels?”

 

“Heavier than all that. Filled with.. secrets, my friend!!” Jack spoke, giving a mighty heave.

  


 

-

  


 

Saint Vincent, which was a nice harbor off Jamaica, glistened in the daylight. The activity was bursting. Perhaps, a end-of-the-day catch.

 

Jack slammed the chest down on the dock, Scrum running with an oar. He hammered at the lock.

 

Jack stepped back to rummage for something in the skiff, he pulled forth..

 

The _Black Pearl_ , his old ship, now trapped in that tiny glass bottle. The scene in the bottle was less static than most, the most fully detailed ship seeming to ride the rolling seas. The sails were filled by an endless wind. Magical.

 

Jack stroked it, his face falling. “Soon.”

 

“Aye.” Scrum noticed, “The secret to freeing the Black Pearl!” He slammed again. The lock broke under the drastic pressure. Both Jack and Scrum flung the lid open.

 

It filled with a rather suprising treasure. Garter belts. Various colors, sizes, materials, lace with some, some without.

 

“Underthings?” Scrum managed, his face confused with a little bit of anger swelling.

 

Jack continued to dig through, then he came to the conclusion. He slumped. Scrum turned on him. “Underthings?” He repeated.

 

“Sorry.” Jack said, whisking his arms in confusion.

 

“Sorry?” Scrum mocked angrily. He, livid, slammed Jack who stumbled backwards onto a piling. Nearly knocking the wind out of him, it was a rather hard hit.

 

“Sorry? Secrets, you promised. Answers, you promised.” Scrum complained, pointing to him.

 

“I” Jack raised his hand, “was misinformed.” He brushed the dirt off himself.

 

“What do we do? Eh? What do we do? Oh, I’ll tell you what we can do. I’ll tell you, I will, I’ll tell you right now uh-huh yeah, mmm…” He snatched the Pearl away from Jack, and turned the other way for a second. “I say.” Scrum raised it. “We sell this cursed bottle, for whatever we can get!”

 

Scrum turned back, unaware that Jack had gotten up from the floor. He lowered the bottle and Jack pumped a punch to his face, hard.

 

“No.”

 

Scrum went down, and Jack caught the bottle. Taking it, and regarding it: his eyes showed the true beauty he saw. The freedom and the hope.

 

“Jack Sparrow. I’ve a score to settle with you.”

 

Jack turned around to see a pirate thug facing him. His tall and fomidable figure indimidating. The thug bared his teeth, showing all three of them.

 

Jack looked down, hopeful. “Scrum? I feel perhaps punching you may have been in error.”

 

Nope, Scrum was out. The thug pulled out his sword, taking a chug from the bottle he held; setting it aside. Jack defended with a few swipes, driving the thug backwards. Past the wood barrel of rum. Suddenly, the thug retreated over the crates. Gone.

 

Jack shrugged. Was it really that easy? He looked to the thug’s bottle that lay next to him, raising it and drinking from it. All of it.

 

“Jack Sparrow. I’ve a score to settle with you.”

 

Jack turned, not again. This one, Mug, had many piercings, and another bottle of rum. He sat it aside, taking out two knives. Jack attacked, driving him back. Jack was smaller than the man, but he was indeed faster. Jack disarmed Mug who leapt away just like the first.

 

He shrugged again, tilting the bottle. All of it to the last drop. At least now he was a little drunk. But another voice.

 

“Jack Sparrow. I’ve a score to settle with you.”

 

He turned once again. He knew the system now.

 

Jack smiled small, with a warning. “You’d’ve been better off coming at me all at once.”

 

This one was skinny with yellow eyes. Lug. Lug set down a bottle, nearly identical to the first. Jack jumped at him but instead of fighting, he ran away. ‘Suspicious’, Jack thought.

 

Jack once again grabbed the bottle and sniffed it. It was altogether too tempting and he couldn’t help himself. He sipped. Drank. Three sheets to the wind.

 

“All right! Who’s paying for the next round?” He yelled, scanning around.

 

“Jack Sparrow.”

 

He froze. That voice he knew. Isle de Muerta, Fountain of Youth, even the World’s End. It was _Barbossa_. Jack turned around very slowly.

 

Hector Barbossa was standing there, not at all drunk. He stepped forth, peg leg clanking on the dock. He threw back his cloak

 

“I’ve a score to settle with you.” He grinned, continuing.

 

Jack noted. “On one leg.”

 

The three other pirates that Jack had previously fought stood up. Barbossa pointed.

 

He studied, looking to and from. “You’re outnumbered.” He neared Jack, “And three sheets to the wind. Has no one educated you on the perils of drink?”

 

Jack held a hand up, “In for a penny…”

 

He finished this last bottle, drawing his sword again. But, there was no one there. He turned around.

 

“Where’d you go?”

 

“Right here.” Barbossa’s voice rung out from behind Jack.

 

He huffed. “Well then show yourself.”

 

Barbossa drew his sword, very oversized with a broken tip. The sound rang in Jack’s ears as he turned once more. Jack sighed.

 

“A score to settle.”

 

Jack lunged. Barbossa lunged back with the three. They were now in a proper swordfight, the metal clashing of their swords heard around the port. Jack ran waving his sword into the fish market, he slashed at the three pirates following him and they did aswell. Astonishingly, none of the people in the market actually made much fuss or noticed this odd crew. More fighting, with no lead on anybody. With port ahead, they kept going. In, and around ships-- Jack missing swinging swords at the last second, jumping at just the right time. They kept going.

 

Barbossa shouted. “Aye. You. Neglected to mention. You found the Black Pearl.” He countered an attack, “In a bottle!”

 

Jack breathed hard, tired but still fighting. “And you.” He slashed at the air, “Neglected to mention. The worth.” He jumped forwards, “Of Blackbeard’s sword!”

 

“You played me.” Barbossa accused, rounding his weapon.

 

“You played me!”

 

These were four men against one. Jack was well.. really, really extremely drunk-- and somehow his swordplay was stronger that way. Every single escape and fall with the luckiest timing seemed to aid him, as always. The men knocked over a barrel, awakening Scrum.

 

Scrum opened his eyes, starting to rise. Another barrel came over, knocking him out once again.

 

Barbossa drove Jack near the ship-in-bottle. It caught Jack’s attention, and he tried to get in front to guard. “Steal my ship -- again -- and you place yourself in a sorry plight.” Jack threatened.

 

Barbossa just grinned, making a gambit; knocking the bottle of its perch. Jack dropped his sword to catch it. Almost there, but…

 

Jack was clocked in the head. Barbossa snatched it, tucking it under his arm.

 

He looked up, dazed. “But. You already own a ship. Queen Ann’s Revenge.”

 

Barbossa turned back.

 

“You don’t understand, Jack.” A real smile creeped onto his face. “I’m in love.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On the dock, Jack looks up, dazed.  
> JACK (CONT’D)  
> But. You already own a ship. Queen  
> Anne’s Revenge.  
> Barbossa turns back.  
> BARBOSSA  
> You don’t understand, Jack.  
> (a real smile)  
> I’m in love."


	3. Desirable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With pirates getting cleared of their charges by joining the Navy, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcripted from the original script of Pirates of the Caribbean 5 by Terry Rossio. [unfilmed]

Pirates swarmed the town of Georgetown. Some yelling, screaming with their might. Pistol firing grew rampant while many men started fistfights on the side of the road. The maniacal laughter was ringing so true.

 

A handbill was nailed to a post.

 

“KING’S FREE PARDON.

AMNESTY FOR ALL DEEDS

PYRATES SURRENDER

TO ADMIRAL JOHN BENBOW”

 

Many were gathering around the post, the pirates staring. Two men, Salaman and Ezekiel stood next to each other, Ho-Kwan-- A pirate from China, Cotton now without bird (still on the Black Pearl), and a Cabin boy.

 

Salaman quickly ripped the handbill from the post, interrupting the attention of the four men. He held the parchment in front of him, very high. Off to the pub to tell all his mates.

 

He entered the road pub, and lowered the handbill to reveal. His scraggly hair very very dirty, and clothes covered with dirt. Ragetti, and Pintel were cleverly going through their business. Ragetti in front, and Pintel behind; dumping money from the till into a large black sack.

 

Salaman shouted loudly, grinning. “My friends! Please behold this!”

 

He shoved the handbill under Pintel’s nose very quickly. Ragetti read it over his shoulder. The pub patrons cowered, also the elderly bar owner and wife.

 

Ragetti spoke in a wondering tone. “Amnesty…”

 

Salaman cut off his silence fast, wringing the paper. “It is truth! All our crimes forgiven. Redemption is today!”

 

Ezekiel who was next to Salaman added with a grimace. “I be not-minded to die on a pike-head.”

 

Pintel looked to Ragetti, his voice ringing with excitement.

 

“Smell that? Eh?” he pointed. “Smell that? Yes sir, that be the whiff of opportunity--”

 

“To be virtuous men, after all.” Ragetti added.

 

Both Pintel and Ragetti grinned.

 

Pintel went back to filling the bag with cash. He knelt to the captives, going through their pockets. Ragetti scowled, all this before he could protest. Pintel noticed.

 

“Figure we might as well get a few last crimes in, before they wipe the slate clean!”

 

Ragetti thought it over. Hmmm.. maybe agreed. He giggled and joined in.

 

 

-

 

 

British ships were anchored in the harbor, many of their flags waving briskly. Pintel and Ragetti were in a large group of pirates and criminals pushed forward to gather to hear Admiral John Benbow speak.

 

“... in exchange, you will serve under my command a single year before the mast, or --”

 

The crowd groaned, but Benbow let that pass by and continued.

 

“--or, fight but a single battle, on behalf of the Royal Navy, and all your papers will be signed, all your crimes, absolved.” He nodded under his breath. “If not in this life, surely the next.”

 

Ho-Kwan and Ezekiel glanced at eachother.

 

“One battle.” Ho-Kwan sputtered. This could work?

 

Ezekiel replied with astoundment. “That be all? I can cower and goldbrick a single skirmish.”

 

Pintel didn’t buy it, he pushed forward. He was very suspicious.

 

“When you say all crimes, that would include burglary of a pub?”

 

Of course this is what Pintel just did. Plainly, Benbow rolled his eyes and nodded. Ezekiel added, smiling.

 

“Public urination?” He paused, “On the steps of the House of Lords?”

 

A laugh rung from the crowd, the British soldiers clearly annoyed but they were Pirates. Pirates, after all.

 

Ragetti looked to Benbow, speaking. “Heretical deeds and thoughts?”

 

Benbow nodded. “Aye.”

 

Salaman had to ask, just had to.

 

“Mating of a pet to the pet of the Royal Court without permission?”

 

The pirates laughed more with amusement. Salaman just looked around, confused on why they were laughing.

 

A short pirate with a braided beard, Narvaez, shouted. “Biting off the fingers of a Yorkshire petitioner!”

 

The applause was scattered. Ho-Kwan was still curious.

 

He questioned, testing Benbow. “Conspiring to poison the King?”

 

Benbow replied with an odd face. “Even that.”

 

A man named McCallister looked at the crowd in which he was in and spoke.

 

“Fradulent identification of a person with the intent they should die in one’s stead.” He continued creepily. “By beheading.”

 

Tricky. This caught a low ‘ooh’ from the crowd. How bad could this get? A darkly garbed man, Stede, stepped forward. His voice low but clear.

 

“Nailing the intestines of a prisoner to a tree, and using fire to make ‘em run, guts streaming behind them, ‘til they die.”

 

Silence stooped through the entire crowd. Despite being this rough, the group had their limits. To break the silence Pintel pulled out his pistol, pointing. He then pulled the trigger and shot Stede.

 

He turned to Benbow. “Murder?”

 

Admiral Benbow looked at the lot of them with dismay.

 

“God-a-mercy. Aye.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

Pintel and Ragetti climbed onto the _HMS Bonaventure_ through the gangway. They waddled onto the main deck, then were handed ratty Navy jackets. Ragetti was simply amazed.

 

He declared. “This is the  _Flagship_.”

 

Pintel scoffed with confusion. “Me and you, on the Flagship of the Royal Navy? Must be a trap!”

 

“No trap, master Pintel.”

 

Now this man was simply familiar, his voice they knew. They looked toward the direction, both of them.

 

The Navy man slid down the ladder to the quarterdeck and turned, revealing a familiar mutton-chopped grin.

 

He continued. “You’ve been hand-picked,” He pointed to himself. “by the First Mate.”

 

Pintel gushed with surprise. “Joshamee Gibbs!”

 

Gibbs went back to his sternness with a smile. “Show some pride, you’re Navy men now! General quarters! Get your chattels together and snap to it!”

 

Pintel and Ragetti looked to each other and scampered on their way, Admiral Benbow arrived.

 

Gibbs leaned in with an unsure tone. “Beg your pardon, Admiral, but it do be odd. You picking up a pirate crew.”

 

The Admiral looked out to sea. The sense of foreboding run rampant.

 

He noted. “These waters. How to describe them. Turquoise? Cobalt? Soon they will run crimson, stained with the blood of war.” Benbow started to continue, shaking his head and turning to Gibbs.

 

“You’ve sailed under a Captain of some renown. Pirate fellow.”

 

“That would be Jack Sparrow.”

 

“I’m a fan.”

 

“As am I.” Gibbs retained a weak grin.

 

“If you were good enough for him.” Benbow paused, shrugging. “I trust I shall need of some pirate savvy before this is over. The Spanish are clever.”

 

“Sir. You have an armada.”

 

The Admiral returned to his senses, and replied. “Aye.” He turned to the stairs, and looked back. “Ready the ship-- for battle.” Benbow shouted. “Roundly! We make way at first light!”

 

Gibbs repeated just to make sure of the order. “Battle, sir?”

 

Benbow answered. “A military target has presented itself.”

 

“A desirable target, I wager.”

 

Admiral Benbow smiled grimly. “Desirable? Oh my. Very much so.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "BENBOW  
> A military target has presented  
> itself.  
> GIBBS  
> A desirable target, I wager.  
> Benbow smiles grimly.  
> BENBOW  
> Desirable? Oh my. Very much so.  
> CUT TO:"


	4. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the middle of the war, a war that brings both sea and it's kin with it. A familiar face is met to a aristocratic mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcripted from the original script of Pirates of the Caribbean 5 by Terry Rossio. [unfilmed]

A young woman peered off the edge of a deck. It made no mistake, as her desirability was noted. Youthful, fierce eyes, flawless skin set off by high collared lace, a lustrous bodice of cream linen, embroidered in silk floss.

 

A crier next to her yelped with pride, his forced grin glowing.

 

“Her Excellency Inez Luisa Gabriella di Savoia, Duchess of Burgundy, Queen Regent of Spain!”

 

She looked out onto the lively San Domingo harbour, a near faked smile etched onto the press of her face.

 

The mayor of the town was a swell englishman. Sporting a white suit, he stood with the townsfolk and slaves. In his arms he held a welcoming bouquet  of local flowers. Sweat beaded on his forehead, nervousness run wild.

 

The Spanish soldiers filed into place, Queen Inez gliding down the gangplank of the ship without a raise of hand, fully in one motion. The Monarca, a thousand ton Spanish Galleon.

 

Following her was a entourage, with a dashing young marquis who did not seem very happy.

 

The mayor pat his neck with a handkerchief and looked up. “Welcome, madam Queen, to the modest Commonwealth of San Domingo. We are deeply honored--”

 

But she did not take notice or regard, simply moving straight past him. Her eyes took in the town.

 

“Yes, This will do.” She looked back to the a soldier and boomed with offhand. “Kill them all.”’

 

The soldiers switched instantly from the elegance of military parade formation to the brutality of battle. Shots fired loudly. The mayor's panic stilled by the unpleasant runthrough of a sword through himself.

 

She turned away, no sympathy lined her lips.

 

 

-

 

 

The blue sky untainted by the scarlet doings gleamed bright. Crates from the deck were being lowered down to the dock. Queen Inez glancing through the already opened crates, searching. Fighting and shots firing rung in the distance. The Marquis trailed her.

 

“This is foolhardy. I see no military advantage to making port here.”

 

She turned around with a scoff. “Ramon.” She moved forward. “Pretty eyes, and a facility for unlocking the Royal chastity belt does not convey you the right to question the Queen.” A smile emerged. They were indeed, lovers. This knowing smile confirmed it.

 

But It did not stop him, he turned to inform. “When the English learn you are here, they will come for you. They will kidnap you, hold you ransom, or worse."

 

Queen Inez snapped from the smirk to a scoffed smjile.

 

“Surely your soldiers can pretect me from a few clumsy English sailors? Hah!”

 

And she had found what she was looking for, her hand braced an elegant glass snifter. Unwrapping it, she filled it with rum.

 

Behind her two sailors carried forth a very royal posession. Red velvet. Upholstered. An golden un-crusted chair? _A throne_.

 

She did not regard them at all. Inez’s attitude as though an act of spitting on them.

 

The Marquis stepped forward, clearly annoyed by her ignorance. “They will use you as leverage in the war. Please. You reduce yourself from Queen to a pawn.”

 

This caught her attention as she turned with rude prestige. “You are a man, and can’t be expected to grasp the nuances of politics.” She looked to the sky, her eyes squinting as she questioned. “Why is it so bloody hot?”

 

He was about to speak. She tossed her shawl and unbottoned her collar, sprawling on the throne in the most unladylike fashion.

 

“Your Highness, please --”

 

Inez looked back to him now with a reply.  “You think a display of power is in order? A beheading? Perhaps that pretty handmaiden you have your eye on?” She specified. “The new one, we rescued at sea.”

 

His eyes enveloped in wonder, and shock at this. Then guilt. Inez noticed.

 

“Oh do not fret. I am not jealous. She is a pretty young thing. Where are my handmaidens?”

 

Still in that state of vulnerabilty, the Marquis ordered with a clear call. “The Queen’s handmaidens!”

 

From the above railing, four ladies appeared. Each young and attractive, scampering down the ramp. One of them hesitated. Head down.

 

Inez pointed. “There! That’s the one you fancy, yes?” She paused for a short second to see the young woman. “Her name again?”

 

“Syrena”

 

“Syrena! What’s wrong?” Inez signaled. “Come down!”

 

The young maiden raised her head. Seemingly beautiful with gorgeous black locks, and blue eyes that pierced the soul. She was dressed in a cream-colored lace dress, looking completely normal.

 

The Marquis let out a nervous ramble. “What is the matter?” He pointed to the sea. “Are you afraid of the water?”

 

Syrena swiftly stepped down the gangplank. She bowed before the Queen. Rising, she met the Queen Inez’s eyes.

 

“No, I, you see, I --” She smiled politely, nodding. “I never learned to swim.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Syrena steps down the gangplank. Bows before the Queen. As  
> she rises, she looks the Queen straight in the eye --  
> SYRENA  
> No, I, you see, I --  
> (a smile)  
> I never learned to swim."


End file.
